Pokemon Damask
by Jet556
Summary: Always a new adventure must begin no matter the region. Join Damask and his friend Sanguine as they embark on their Pokemon adventure starting with them receiving their Pokemon from Professor Maple to the final battle between Damask and his rival Vermeil.
1. Professor Maple

**Welcome, everyone. This is my first legitimately original Pokemon story that is not based on a dream or film, be it theatrical or television. Rather than being based on the anime, this is based on the video games with perhaps some influence from the manga "Pokemon Adventures." Enjoy and review.**

**Professor Maple**

Professor Maple was sixty years old, twice married and the leading authority on Pokemon in the Leontopolis region, which had no unique Pokemon of its own causing it to be considered the "Boring Region" by Pokemon professors but even then they put it more kindly.

Standing in his lab, the sixty-year old professor stared proudly at the pokeball on his desk. He had caught it! He had caught it where all others had failed! He had gone to Hoenn and he had—

"Dad, are you here?"

Professor Maple jumped. He had not been expecting his fourteen-year old daughter Sanguine to come in. Looking in the mirror, he realized he had only partially shaved his brown beard before he had gotten completely distracted.

"I'll be right down, sweetie!" he called, his voice distinctively low-pitched. He ran into the upstairs washroom of his lab, grabbed a towel and quickly wiped the shaving cream off his face. Once he had done that he ran out of the washroom and past his computer, and thus past the chair that his lab coat was on. At the top of the stairs he paused and stared at the lab coat. Put it on? Don't put in on? It was just his daughter! She had seen him without his lab coat on many times so it really didn't matter. Thus did he walk down the stairs wearing his golf shirt, blue jeans and sandals but not his lab coat!

Upon reaching the midpoint of the stairs he froze. Damask, his neighbor's son, and Vermeil, his grandson from his son from his first marriage, were waiting with Sanguine. Immediately a ticking sound started going off in his head. Get his lab coat? Don't get his lab coat? What was he to do? He then realized they had seen him without it before after all one was his neighbor the other his grandson so it really didn't matter.

All three were fourteen years old. Damask and Sanguine were redheads while Vermeil was dark blond and they all had lean bodies. In skin tone and eye color they were all completely different. When it came to eye color Damask's were blue, Sanguine's were red and Vermeil's were golden. As for skin tone Damask was ruddy, Sanguine was light and Vermeil was pale.

Damask, the fourteen-year old son of a gym leader… A father he had not seen in ten years, not since Damask's mother had walked out on his father, taking Damask with her and so had they come to Silent Hills. He was wearing a red shirt without a collar and a gold stripe across the middle, a short-sleeved red Vermeilet with gold sleeves and collar, blue jeans and brown shoes. His hair was short, his eyes big and there was a smile on his face. Professor Maple had always liked the boy it was just too bad he and Vermeil had been rivals ever since kindergarten.

Sanguine, Professor Maple's daughter from his second marriage was a beautiful girl, the spitting image of her mother with her waist length red hair. She was wearing a white headband, a white choker of fake pearls, a white strapless dress that went down to her knees and had a cyan sash going around the waist, a white and cyan bracelet on her white wrist and white… ballet shoes? Professor Maple had never understood why she wore those.

And then there was Vermeil, son of Jute, Professor Maple's son from his first marriage who had walked out on his wife and son and completely left Silent Hills nine years ago. Vermeil's attire consisted of a brown long sleeved shirt, a brown sweatshirt with a gold hood, brown pants, brown shoes and a brown fedora. His expression consisted of a cruel look in his eye and an ever-present sneer. Vermeil was something of a blackguard towards Damask and Sanguine and no matter how often Professor Maple told him to behave himself he would always revert back to his mean-spirited ways towards them.

"Hi, Professor Maple!" greeted Damask. "How are you today?"

"Very good, Damask. I feel like a genie that has been let out of the lamp for the first time in ten thousand years! I am nothing more than happy" Said Professor Maple. "What brings you three here today?"

Vermeil shook his head and commented: "That is just like you, Gramps. Always forgetting. We are here to pick our starter Pokemon, now where are there?"

"Well…" Professor Maple grimaced as he realized he had forgotten something: he only had two starters to give away. "Come on up, kids. I'll get you taken care of!" He led the three up to the second floor of his lab and went to get the two starter Pokemon he had acquired: one was one the usual starters while the other was most unusual. The moment he turned around he saw Vermeil heading back down the stairs. "Vermeil, wait! Where are you going?"

"Smell you later, Gramps!"

Professor Maple just stood there before shrugging. He turned to Sanguine and said: "For you, sweetie, a Turtwig." He handed his daughter one of the pokeballs and then turned to Damask, a nervous look on his face. "And for you, Damask… uh… Something I can assure is not something that is usually given by professors as starters… Because I caught it just this morning when I was out on my walk. It is…"

**NOTES**

1\. Keeping with the theme naming of the professors in the west we have Professor Maple, who I'd guess is hardly a new character to have been thought up but there are only so many species of trees. He is a bit of a combination of Oak, being grandfather of Damask's rival Vermeil, and Birch, being the father of female lead Sanguine. Due to his age you could also say he has a bit of Rowan in him but I don't think age is enough for him to qualify as a combination of all three. The distinctively low-pitched voice comes from Robin Williams.

2\. Damask, Vermeil and Sanguine are reference to how the player characters usually have "Version names."

3\. Silent Hills was the early name for New Bark Town.


	2. Damask's First Pokemon

**Welcome back, everyone. I would like to say I might also bring in elements from the "Pokemon Origins", "Pokemon Generations" and even "Pokemon Zensho." Enjoy and review. **

**Damask's First Pokemon**

"A Clefairy?" Damask stared at his new Pokemon as it stood before him, out of its Pokeball. The Clefairy did not look happy to see him. In fact it looked rather disgruntled.

"Aw, it is so cute!" exclaimed Sanguine.

Damask knelt down and looked the Clefairy in the eye. "Uh, hi… How are you?" The Clefairy only glared at him. "I do not he likes me." Damask looked up at Professor Maple and asked: "What if he never likes me?"

Professor Maple smiled and said: "It will turn out alright, Damask!" He then walked over to his desks and picked up the two Pokedexes on his desk. His eyes then widened. Two? Where was the third? The Professor then winced upon realizing something dreadful. He had two starters to give away but three Pokedexes. He had forgotten about Vermeil completely. Well, it seemed like he had taken his Pokedex and gone, probably to buy some Pokeballs to catch a starter of his own. He would do find, the Professor was sure. Returning to Damask and Sanguine, he handed them their Pokedexes and said: "I'm sure you know what these are."

"Our Pokedexes!" Sanguine was already looking hers over.

Damask took his and then immediately looked up information about Clefairy. Upon finding the information, a frown formed upon Damask's countenance,

_Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often._

Nothing to tell him about what to do to make a disgruntled Clefairy feel better… Great. He looked at the Clefairy and said: "I suppose I should give you a name… But what should I name you?" The Clefairy only stared with that same disngruntled expression. Damask then snapped his fingers and exclaimed: "I know, I'll name you 'Alonso!'"

The disgruntled expression on the Clefairy's front cracked and a smile appeared.

"I think he likes the name." Observed Sanguine. She then looked at her Pokeball. "Now what shall I name you, my Turtwig? I know! I'll name my…" She looked at her father and asked: "My Turtwig is a female isn't it, dad?"

"Of course, sweetie." Answered Professor Maple, nodding at his daughter.

"Then I shall call her 'Miranda!'" Sanguine held the Pokeball aloft with a triumphant expression on her face.

"They are both fine names." Commented Professor Maple. "Now go! Get a start on your journey! I am going to go back to staring at my prized catch from Hoenn."

With raised eyebrow Damask looked at Sanguine and asked: "What prized catch from Hoenn?" Sanguine could only shrug.

"Oh, never mind about that. You can read about it after I rubbed it in the faces of Oak, Elm, Birch and the others. Never amount to much because I live in Leontopolis will I? Well, I'll show them!" No major Pokemon professor had ever said such a thing about Professor Maple but being the leading Pokemon authority in Leontopolis, the "boring region", had left him feeling… Well, one need not go into the full details. All one needed to know was that being the leading authority in Leontopolis had left him with some issues.

Leontopolis was known as many things. It was known as the "Boring Region" because it had no unique Pokemon of its own but on the other hand it was also know as the "Shiny Region" due to Shiny Pokemon being more common in Leontopolis than other regions by thirty-five percent. It wasn't a large percentage, true, but even then it was larger than in other regions. Another name for Leontopolis was the "Melting Pot Region" due to the fact that was exactly what it was, having begun life as an Alola settlement after a ship of fifteen arrived in Leontopolis. After that came the Kalos conquest, lasting for over three centuries and during which began the Kantonian settlement and also saw the Kalos withdrawal. Due to the Kantonians never succeeding in conquering Leontopolis as the Kalos had. What followed was the Hoenn activity in Leontopolis and ultimately the Hoenn conquest and then finally came the Johto conquest, the final conquest. In the centuries that followed, cultures from other regions had been added to the melting pot causing Leontopolis to perhaps be the most diverse region. Finally, Leontopolis was known as the "Red Region" due to every settlement in Leontopolis, Silent Hills excluded, being named after a synonym for the color and its own league being called the Cardinal League, itself deriving its name from a synonym for red. It was probably being the leading authority of the sometimes-called "Boring Region" that caused Professor Maple to have his issues.

"Um, okay…" Damask looked at Alonso and then Sanguine before asking the latter: "Should we get going?"

"I… think that would be best." She replied.

And thus they left. Once they had, Professor Maple turned to once more look at his desk only to notice something he hadn't when he went to get the Pokedexes. The Pokeball containing his catch for Hoenn was gone!

**NOTES**

1\. Damask's starter being a Clefairy references how for the anime, Ash's starter could have been one and thus "Pokemon Yellow" would have been something completely different instead.

2\. The red theme naming for Leontopolis comes from Kanto having a color-themed naming for its settlements and league.


End file.
